Time Off
by Golden-Sama
Summary: [Complete] A Witch called Nobunaga is wreaking havoc, and Sakaki has accidently shot Robin! Now she's stuck at the office with Michael, but that's okay, because she's slowly falling in love with him. RobixMike!
1. Midnight Blunders

**Witch Hunter Robin**

**Time Off  
  
Chapter I - ****Midnight**** Blunders**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin.

-----

"This is the subject, Kita Nobunaga. 34 year old white male."

Michael's voice cut the silence in the STN-J room as the picture of their newest target appeared on-screen. All eyes were focused now on the picture, for the hunters knew they'd have to know that face like an old friend.

"This case is top priority." Zaizen said quietly. "He killed a hunter in Paris a week ago, and another hunter in Chicago two months before that. He's hunting us."

Some of the hunters -- Robin included -- shifted nervously at this. This kind of thing had happened before, Witches who had learned about the Hunters and came after them, but they never lasted long.

"Kita is a native of Japan, but he's been overseas for years. The odd thing is. . ." Michael shifted in his seat. "We have no idea what his powers are."

"How can we not know." Amon spoke up from where he sat. All eyes turned to the dark man as he began to ask his question.

Michael shrugged and began to type, a moment later a picture of a different man appeared on the screen.

"This is Jerald Fletcher, 51 year old Black male. Twelve years ago he captured and tortured a hunter until he found out everything the man knew about us. Fletcher went on a killing spree that took the lives of nineteen people, eight of them hunters. He even attacked an American Branch Building.

He was a Fire-user, he set the entire building ablaze and destroyed hundreds of files. Anyway, since Nobunaga was living in New York at the time, all his files were in the building there."

Amon let out a small sigh. It was always something stupid like that, something that happened in the past that would harm them even today.

"Fletcher is still alive, he was wounded but never killed. He's still one of the most wanted Witches in the world. Anyway, we think Nobunaga met Fletcher, recently I think, and ever since then Nobunaga's been after Hunters."

As Michael finished his speech, everyone grew silent again.

"Do we have any idea where he might be?" Doujima asked, thought she didn't quite look as if she cared.

"We know exactly where he is." Michael said. That caused some surprise from the STN-J team.   
  
"What do you mean?" Karasuma asked quietly, her head tilted just a bit to the side as she stared at the young hacker.

"He's living in an old warehouse at the docks, I hacked into the security systems and we can use the warehouses security cameras for our own surveillance."

"What?" Sakaki couldn't help but shout when he heard this. "Then what are we waiting for-"  
  
"Sakaki." Amon said, which calmed the boy down right away.

"It's a trap." Zaizen spoke up. "We know because he gave us his location himself. And he's already killed two hunters."

Amon nodded his head in understanding of what was going on. He stood and straightened his coat. "Alright. Let's go."

Robin turned her head to stare at Amon as he walked towards the door. It seamed she wasn't the only one, everyone was doing the same.

"I have a plan." Amon said without turning his head. "Now let's go."

----

"Everyone in position?"

Amon spoke quietly into the headset he was wearing over his ears. Next to him stood Karasuma, her gun drawn and held at her side, ready for whatever came next.

"We're ready."  
  
Amon and Karasuma stood at the front entrance to the docking warehouse. Meanwhile at the back, a small boat containing Sakaki and Robin had pulled up, and the two newest members of the STN-J team were awaiting orders to enter. Sakaki had his gun in his hands, and Robin had donned her glasses.

"He's not moving, he's just standing there in the middle of the warehouse." Michael's voice cut thought the static-filled headsets.

"Move out." Amon said, and with that he kicked in the door and ran inside, gun drawn.

Around back Sakaki did the same and he ran inside, Robin at his heels. Running quickly they found the main room, large steel rafters could be seen from the roof, and there were many large, wooden crates stacked up high. Two long rows were made, both in an L-shape.

Robin and Sakaki ran forward, and then they saw him. Kita Nobunaga. He stood wearing a black turtle neck and dress pants that matched the color. A faded, weather-stained trench coat was worn over them. His face broke into a smirk and he drew a sawed-off shotgun from the coat. Sakaki jumped to the right, and Robin to the left.

"A witch usin' a shotgun, now I've seen it all." Sakaki muttered."We can follow these crates." Robin said as she looked around. "We can attack him from both sides."

Sakaki nodded and ran down the row of crates, Robin did the same on her side of the building. In the middle Nobunaga smirked.

Sakaki jumped out from the right and fired three shots, to the left Robin had appeared and a bolt of flames was flying towards Nobunaga.

But Nobunaga was gone.

Sakaki screamed as his coat lit on fire, he struggled to get out of it. He heard Amon and Karasuma's voices.

Amon meanwhile had found Nobunaga standing with a devious smirk on his face. Amon fired the gun, he had a perfect shot, but in a flash Nobunaga was gone and before Amon's bullet had even hit the wall, Nobunaga's fist had caught him in his ribs.

Amon couldn't fight back. Karasuma watched in horror as the Witch slugged Amon in his ribs three more times before she realized what was happening. She aimed her gun, but in a flash Nobunaga had leapt away again and had smashed through the window. Karasuma ran to follow, and she stuck her head out the window to look down.

It was amazing what happened next.

She watched as Nobunaga fell towards the waters of the bay around the warehouse, and she saw his fall slow down, and then watched him stop in mid air. He then stepped into a boat, which sped off faster than she could have blinked.

"Karasuma!"

She turned around to see Sakaki on his knees, his eyes were filled with fear. She ran to his side.

"What's wrong?"  
  
"I . . . I . . ."  
  
He pointed across the hall to where Robin was laying against the wall, the three shots he had fired earlier had struck her in her chest. Her eyes were open, but they were glazed over and rolled back.

"I shot Robin." Sakaki choked out as he began to lose control and cry. Karasuma bit her lip.

----

"Damn it!"  
  
Zaizen banged his fist on his desk. Karasuma and Sakaki stood in front of the tall oak desk that their boss stood behind. Karasuma had worked for Zaizen for a very long time, and she'd never seen him this angry.

"That's it Sakaki, hand in your gun, you're on suspension."

"Yes sir." Sakaki said, but it was barley above a whisper. He laid his gun on the table and kept his eyes staring towards his shoes. He hadn't looked anyone in the eyes since he'd shot Robin.

"Get used to this building Sakaki. You're not leaving the premises till I decide what to do with you." Zaizen spoke. "You'll get used to it, Michael did."

"Yes sir." Sakaki whispered once again.

"Sakaki." Zaizen said seriously. "If Robin should die, or if I have to fire her for health reasons, you know what will happen to you."

Sakaki did know. He nodded again. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now leave my office."

Sakaki did so, still not looking at Karasuma or his boss. Karasuma watched him leave with a sad sigh and then she stepped forward.

"Well?" Zaizen said shortly. He was very angry about last night's events.

"The Witch, Nobunaga, had the power to distort time. That explains how he moved for fast and how he stopped himself from falling. Basically he can fast forward himself or pause time all together."

"Great." Zaizen complained. "We've got an evil VCR hunting us. And what about Amon and Robin?"

"Amon is fine, only some light bruises. But Robin . . ." Karasuma swallowed and closed her eyes. "The doctor said Robin will live, but one of the bullets shattered in her chest. They can't remove all of the shards without risking her life."

Zaizen sighed. "Meaning?"  
  
"Physically, she'll be fine. But those were Orbo bullets sir, we don't know what effects those shards will have on her craft-powers." Karasuma fidgeted a bit. "It isn't enough left to contain her powers, but until the shards lose their power there is no telling what'll happen. They could kill her."

Zaizen bit his lip. He needed to keep an eye on Robin at all times. If something happened to her, and he knew about it, there may be a chance she'd survive. But he had no one to spare. Amon, Karasuma and Doujima would all be needed to look for Nobunaga, and a way to defeat him. Sakaki was out of the question - period. That only left…

"Very well Karasuma, you may leave. And tell Michael to come in on your way out."

Karasuma nodded and bowed as she left, and indeed a moment later, as Zaizen clasped his hands together nervously, the door opened and Michael appeared.

"Sir?"  
  
"Michael, you've worked for me for quite some time now." Zaizen began, Michael felt his heart drop. "And do not mistake me, I do trust you."

Michael could feel sweat building on his forehead. Zaizen had once spared the hacker's life, but in return Michael was doomed to work for STN-J until Zaizen said otherwise, and he wasn't allowed to leave the building.

"Michael, I need you to watch Robin."   
  
Michael hadn't expected that.

"There are . . . complications. And I need you to keep an eye on her. 24/7."

Michael raised a brow. "24/7?"

"You may . . . you may leave the building if you must." Zaizen said quietly. "But please understand that if you should try anything, you know what will happen."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Michael's entire life for the past few years had been waiting to hear those words. He could leave the building. True, it was only for a few days, and only when he was watching Robin, but it was still music to his ears.

Zaizen turned his chair around to face the window and he sighed.   
  
This was shaping up to be once of the craziest cases they'd had in a while.   
  
Robin was their new replacement hunter, he just hoped they wouldn't need a replacement for her.

----

**NOTE:** This story was first published after seeing only the first four episodes of Witch Hunter Robin.


	2. Nobunaga's Boss

**Witch Hunter Robin**

**Time Off  
  
Chapter II - Nobunaga's Boss**

-----

Robin's eyes opened and she felt . . . different. Her vision was blurry, more so than usual. And her chest hurt. There was a bright light above her head and she had to squint until her eyes focused. Once they did she noticed the white tiled ceiling and realized she was in a hospital.

Moving with some difficulty and pain and sat up and looked around. She was lying on a small hospital bed, and some odd machine she'd never before seen was next to her, small cords hooked onto her arms were connected to it, and she saw the machine's screen beep and flash small lights.

She pushed the blanket down off her chest to find bandages, lots of bandages. She tried to stand, but a gentle yet firm hand appeared on her shoulder and pushed her back down into the pillow.

"You rest."  
  
"Michael."

Robin turned her head to find the computer wiz at her side. He pulled the blanket back up onto her and he smiled.

"How'ya doin' Miss Mummy?" Michael said. And even though he was trying to be cheerful, Robin could see in his eyes that he had been worried. But she didn't know why, she didn't even know why she was in this hospital bed.

"What happened to me?" Robin asked quietly.   
  
Michael swallowed as the fifteen-year-old witch looked into his eyes with her own, her green eyes full of questions. The hacker sighed and shook his head, trying to think of the best way to tell her.

"You, you don't remember?" Michael stalled.

"If I did, would I ask you?" Robin replied and Michael couldn't help but laugh.

"True. Look, Robin, last night there was an accident --"

"Sakaki." Robin suddenly said, remembering.   
  
Michael nodded and sat down on the edge of the redhead's bed. "The witch, Nobunaga, he can bend time to his will. Not like Time-Travel, but he can speed himself up and slow down time around him."  
  
"What happened to Sakaki?" Robin spoke quietly. Michael shifted nervously.   
  
"Well, for now he's got a collar on him, but the boss is going to decide what to do with him later. Their waiting to see-- "Michael stopped talking right away, he had almost slipped up.

"To see if I die?" Robin said, understanding dawning on her young face.

Michael said nothing.

"What about the Witch?" Robin asked, changing the subject. The topic of her death wasn't a favorite of the young girl.

"He got away." Michael responded with a sigh. "But not before he gave Amon a few good punches."  
  
"He beat Amon?" Robin whispered, both surprised and a bit scared.

"Yeah. But Amon's okay, as a matter of a fact he is following up a lead on Nobunaga right now."

----

Amon didn't like the plan at all, but it was a smart one.

Michael had spent hours on the computer and on the phone with other country branches of Hunters and at last he managed to find a lead on Jerald Fletcher, the 51 Year old Black Male who they believed had trained Nobunaga.

Fletcher had, twelve years ago, attacked a New York office and burnt it to the ground, taking seven Witch Hunters with it. Fletcher had been shot seventeen times, once in his right eye, but he'd managed to survive.

Now Fletcher ran an underground Witch movement called HTH, or Hunt. The. Hunters. He tried to recruit witches to fight against the Hunters, but HTH had few members.

But one of them was Kita Nobunaga.

Amon knocked on the door of the old house quietly. He had left very early in the morning for the drive. He had driven half-way across the country to find Fletcher, who apparently was staying in Japan recruiting new HTH members.

Amon knocked on the door of the old house three times, then he paused, and knocked another four, after one final pause he pressed the doorbell six times. A moment later the door opened.   
  
A tall, thin German man was the one who opened it. His hair was sleek and blonde and he had a nasty look about his eyes. Amon walked past him without a word.

And in the edge of the house sat Fletcher. He was much heavier than he had been when he attacked the Solomon building 12 years ago, and he wore an old black eye patch where his right eye had once been.

"What is your name?"  
  
"Francisco Perault." Amon said, adopting a light French accent. He didn't like this plan one bit, but if it got him the information he needed, he'd go through with it.

"I am Jerald Fletcher, and this is Mr. Norris. Why have you come here Mr. Perault?"

Amon spoke quietly, but quickly. "I'm looking for a man named Kita Nobunaga."  
  
Fletcher raised his brow. "Why?"

"I want to join HTH." Amon lied, still speaking in his French accent.

"Well I." Fletcher said with pride. "Am the founder."

Amon shook his head. "Nobunaga is an old friend of mine. I wanted to ask him some . . . personal question before I decide to join."

Fletcher shrugged and reached into a filing cabinet next to his old desk and rooted around for a moment. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Amon, who bowed politely.

"Arigato Mr. Fletcher." Amon spoke, still in Perault's voice.

"No, no. Thank you, Mr. Perault."

Amon walked over to the door and as he opened it he drew his gun, the Hunter turned around quickly and fired two slugs into the German man who had let him in. Fletcher just laughed.

"Baka, did you think I'd give a stranger Kita's real address?"

It was Amon's turn to laugh. "Baka, I know perfectly well this isn't Nobunaga's real address."

Fletcher's face fell as he realized the filing cabinet was still open. Amon fired the gun but before the Orbo bullet hit the old man, he had squinted his eye and the cabinet exploded into flames.Amon cursed and ran over quickly, shooting Fletcher twice more as he did. Then he dropped his gun and pushed the cabinet over, trying desperately to save some information.  
  
"Ba-Baka, HTH will live!" Fletcher muttered as he lost consciousness.

----

Robin was restless. Michael had told her not to leave the bed, but she had a lot of pent-up energy. She had to get up and do something. She hated being sick.

Back in the Convent where she had lived before coming to Japan, sickness had never stopped her. She would continue on with her daily chores and never let anything stop her. Not because she was full of pride, or because she enjoyed doing what she did, just because she had to.

And right now she had to get up and at least help Michael with the files. She knew perfectly well that hunting Nobunaga would be a task she couldn't do, but she wouldn't lay in bed like a dead animal.

After dragging herself out of bed and dressing quickly she made her way to the elevator, and finally to the office where Michael sat typing away at his computer. She noticed Sakaki was on the other end of the office, doing something for the Chief, who was complaining as usual.

When Sakaki heard the elevator he turned his head, and when he saw Robin he dropped his head and quickly left the room, muttering an apology to the Chief as he knocked his new hat off the hat rack and into a trash can.

"Robin, you should be in bed." Michael said at once, walking over to her.

"I do not want to be in bed."

"But you need rest."

"I'll make us some coffee."

"Robin!"  
  
"And I think there are some donuts left in the cupboard."

Michael sighed, for he knew he couldn't stop her from doing this. And as he gave up trying he saw her smile out of the corner of her mouth. Michael had always enjoyed her smile. He shook his head, clearing it from those thoughts and the thoughts they lead too. Romance with co-worker was a bad idea.

Besides, Robin wouldn't go for him.

Then Michael realized he was still thinking about it, and he went back to his computer and back to the world of files.

----

Karasuma and Doujima had just received word from Amon that Fletcher was now on his way to the Factory, something that on any other day would have been a wonderful achievement, even for Amon, but when he gave them the news that he still had no idea where Nobunaga was, their hearts fell.

Karasuma sighed, she was driving the car. She couldn't believe that Nobunaga was still on the loose. The man had killed two hunters in France and The US, and now Sakaki's career was on the verge of termination, as was Robin's life.

Even Doujima, who normally slacked off and took her work for granted, was serious today. She was in full uniform and she hadn't even taken a look at a fashion magazine all day. None of the STN-J had realized how much the rookie and the new girl had meant to them until this.

Karasuma was Sakaki's partner, after all, and she missed him. She sighed as looked out of her window at the stop sign. Everything was very depressing today.

Then she looked out into the car that was stopped next to her.

It was Kita Nobunaga, a big grin on his face as he stared back at Karasuma.  
  
"Doujima!"   
  
Nobunaga's car sped off in front of them and Karasuma hit the gas. She wasn't thinking about Nobunaga's time controlling powers, or how he could hurt her, the only thing Karasuma Meho was thinking off was teaching that bastard a lesson.

"We're going pretty fast!" Doujima noted, and it was true, Karasuma had already cranked the car up to 75.  
  
Then Nobunaga's car hit the breaks, just in front of them.  
  
Karasuma slammed into Kita's car and her head smashed into her steering wheel. Doujima had hit the dashboard and neither of them remembered what happened after that.

The car was spinning, turning over, and at last it stopped moving as it lay upside down.

Nobunaga stood on the side of the road with a laugh.He had simply slowed down time, exited his car, and then sped it back up.   
  
These hunters were so easy to defeat.

-----------------------


	3. First Kiss, Sorta

**Witch Hunter Robin**

**Time Off  
  
Chapter III - First Kiss, Sorta**

**Disclaimer**: (I always forget these) I do not own Witch Hunter Robin® or any characters. They are registered Trade Mark™ of Sunrise and now apparently Sci-Fi™. This story was written strictly out of the fact I enjoy writing and I enjoy watching Witch Hunter Robin®. I am making no money off of this, only reviews.

Storyline, Plot, and Kita Nobunaga© are all my property.

-----

Zaizen sat in his office and he was in an even worse mood than he had been in years. The news of Karasuma and Doujima's accident had reached him. While both of the girls had survived the ordeal, they'd both be out of commission for a while, something that he couldn't have.

Zaizen was a fair man; he did things differently than most of the other Heads of the Organization. He didn't kill the witches, and he had spared Michael's life when he hacked into their systems. He couldn't stay in his old ways of fairness while four of his hunters were all out of duty.

"Amon."   
  
The dark hunter was standing in the corner of Zaizen's office. He wasn't in a good mood either, but that wasn't so out of the ordinary.

"Yes?"

"You have one more chance to capture him." Zaizen said quietly. "If we can't capture this Nobunaga, we have no choice but to terminate him."

Amon nodded. "I understand."

Zaizen sighed and pushed his coffee mug away and shook his head.  
  
"Amon, do you think you can capture him alone?"

Amon nodded and turned to the door; before he walked away he turned his head over his shoulder and called back to his boss. "I'll stop him."

Zaizen nodded and turned his chair to the window, looking out at the sunset.  
  
----

"Sakaki, get me some tea." Kosaka said from his seat. He was in a horrible mood, even worse than Zaizen, and Sakaki was happy that tea was the extent of his wishes.

"Yes sir."  
  
Still the rookie officer wouldn't look anyone in the eyes. He was still depressed, and he hadn't spoken to Robin at all. He couldn't.

"Sakaki."  
  
In his hurry to make the tea for the Chief, Sakaki hadn't heard Robin approaching. She was now standing behind him, but she had a smile on her face, instead of a reproachful look.

Sakaki said nothing; he just turned away from her and continued to make the coffee. Robin frowned and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Sakaki, I am not mad."

The rookie sighed and turned around to face Robin, but he didn't look her in her eyes, he couldn't do that.

"Robin, I, I"

Before Sakaki could say anything else he just hung his head and shook it from side to side. Then he turned and hurried out of the room. Shouts from Kosaka could be heard for coming back without tea, but Sakaki would rather be in trouble than have to face Robin.

"Give him time."  
  
Robin turned her head from the doorway Sakaki had vanished through to Michael. She sighed.

"I don't blame him." Robin spoke quietly, almost sadly."He blames himself." The hacker explained. "He'll come around, just give him time, okay Robin?"

Robin nodded and tried to smile.

"Come on, let's go get dinner at Harry's, I hear it's better than the food we have here."

Robin nodded once more, but quickly her face melted into a questioning look. "But you cannot--"  
  
"Its okay." Michael said. "Zaizen told me to keep an eye on you."  
  
Robin smiled, but this time it was a genuine smile. Maybe some good would come out of her injuries, if it meant Michael could spend some time outside of the office.

"Let's go then."   
  
----

Karasuma was lying in the hospital bed, a machine hooked into her nose to help her breath. She had been out cold for hours, but now she was waking up. Her eyes focused and she realized right away she was in the hospital. She could barley move and he entire body ached.

She wondered if Doujima was okay, but she couldn't see anyone to ask that question too, no doctors or nurses were in her field of view, but as she couldn't turn her head, she wasn't sure of that.

"The doctor is tending to Doujima."  
  
She suddenly heard Amon's voice and relief spread over her.   
  
"Did we . . . get him?" Karasuma tried to choke out.

"Not yet." Amon said. She heard footsteps, and then Amon's head loomed into view. She tried to give him a feeble smile, but it hurt so she stopped.

"How's Robin?" Karasuma managed to ask. Amon shrugged.   
  
"Fine. Michael was taking her to Harry's when I left."  
  
Karasuma's face managed to look surprised behind all of the bandages and hoses. "Michael?"  
  
"Yeah. Now sleep. I'm going after Nobunaga."

Karasuma now looked worried. "Amon." She knew him much to well to know nothing she could say would change his mind. It was dangerous to fight a witch alone, but if anyone could, Amon could. "Be careful, okay?"

Amon said nothing as he walked away.

----

"Oh, Robin welcome."

Robin and Michael took their seats at the bar and soon Master Harry brought over their orders.

"Well Michael, I hardly recognized you." Master said in astonishment. "I haven't seen you since I came to deliver for Mr. Zaizen."

Robin felt a bit of joy as she sat there, sipping on the soup next to Michael. She couldn't explain it. She knew it was a hard time for everyone, she was injured, Sakaki was in trouble, and now Karasuma and Doujima were in the hospital.   
  
And even with all of the trouble, even with her own safety still pending. She was happy. Michael was eating outside of Raven's Flat. It made her happy to know that even in such horrible times, there was still some happiness to be found.

"Robin."  
  
She was broke out of her happy trance by Michael's voice. His voice had lost all of it's happiness and now had a tone of anxiety in it. She noticed Michael was staring at her and she wondered what was going on.

"Listen, um, this probably isn't the best time, but --"

Robin was curious to know what Michael was getting at, he seamed different.

"I just . . . thank you."

Robin tilted her head, wondering what he meant.

"I mean." He continued quickly. "I don't mean thanks for getting shot, but, well, thanks for getting me out of that building. Even if it's just for now."  
  
Robin suddenly understood and she smiled at him and shook her head a bit. "I'm just glad some good came from all of this, that's all."

Michael nodded and returned to his soup.

----

Not far from Raven's Flat is an old Dojo. Most people just pass it by, since no one had lived there, or taught class there, in years. But Kita Nobunaga did not pass it by.  
  
Now he stood, wearing a Dojo Garb. An old white karate uniform, tied with a black sash. In his hands was a Katana, the sword of the Japanese.

In front of him was a large manikin he'd found in the trash can behind a department story on the main road. Now he had dressed the manikin in his weather stained trench coat, and a white card had been attached to it's chest, a card that read "Hunter."

Word of Fletcher's fall had reached Nobunaga, and he was in a bad mood. He wondered if the hunters who attacked him two nights ago and the ones who had apprehended Mr. Fletcher last night were the same.

"Hyah!"

He thrust out the Katana in the Kendo style and slashed the manikin across it's chest. His anger was building and he slashed again, this time cutting the manikin's arm clear off. With another grunt he jammed the Katana into the chest of his plastic foe.

"I will hunt you down Witch Hunter."

He pulled the Katana from the chest and spun around, when he spun back around he hacked the head off the Manikin and then re-sheathed his sword to the scabbard that hung from his sash.

"I will destroy you, Witch Hunter."

He closed his eyes and relaxed his body, and when his eyes opened again everything else in the room was moving very slowly. A bird flying by his window was now no faster than a snail.

"I will kill you, Witch Hunter."

With another blinking of his eyes, time returned to normal around him. He smiled and pulled the Katana from it's sheath once more. He would soon be after the Hunters. He'd take revenge for himself, and for Mr. Fletcher.

----

Michael's car, well really a card he had borrowed from the Chief, stopped in front of the apartment building where Robin lived with Touko. He stopped the car and turned to the passenger seat, where Robin was sitting. She was returning home to her apartment tonight, which meant Touko, could watch her.

Robin was tired; apparently the Orbo bullets had taken their toll on her strength because she was having trouble getting her seat belt undone. Michael reached over and helped her; she gave him a warm smile.

Robin opened the door, but almost fell over. Michael quickly ran across to the other side of the car and helped her up; she smiled and thanked him again.

Once inside Robin apartment she ran over to her bedroom to get changed, while Michael jumped down onto the living room couch. Touko would be home soon, and Michael could leave.

"Goodnight!" Robin's voice called.   
  
"Sleep well." Michael called back.

Michael just lay there on the couch, and he was happy. He was out of the STN-J building, he wasn't having to work, and he had made Robin smile.

He shook his head. He was getting fed up. If he didn't know better he'd say he was developing a crush for his fifteen year old co-worker. Something he couldn't do. Besides the fact she would never go out with him, even if she would, could he really ask her to do that?  
  
To date someone who was confined to the same damn building for the rest of his life? He shook his head. And even besides all of that, she was a co-worker, and office romance was a bad idea.

And still, she was cute, and he did like redhead . . .

"Damn it." Michael sat up and shook his head. He couldn't have a crush on her. That was just . . . wrong.

Still, somehow he was drawn over to the doorway of her bedroom. He looked over at her as she lay there asleep and he forgot all those reason why it wouldn't work, and all he thought about was how peacefully cute she looked while asleep.

Before he knew what he was doing he was at her bedside, and he was leaning down. His lips brushed against her forehead for the slightest of seconds before he came to he came to his senses and walked away.

He walked over to the front door and turned around once last time.

"Goodnight, little Robin."

----


	4. Sakaki's Doubts

**Witch Hunter Robin**

**Time Off**

**Chapter IV - Sakaki's Doubts**

3**Disclaimer**: (I always forget these) I do not own Witch Hunter Robin® or any characters. They are registered Trade Mark™ of Sunrise and now apparently Sci-Fi™. This story was written strictly out of the fact I enjoy writing and I enjoy watching Witch Hunter Robin®. I am making no money off of this, only reviews.

Storyline, Plot, and Kita Nobunaga© are all my property.

----

Touko was going to drop Robin off at the STN-J building on her way to work, so Michael was back at his normal desk typing away. He was busy looking for anything they could use against a Time Witch like Nobunaga.

So far, however, he found nothing.

"Michael."  
  
Michael turned around to see Sakaki, the rookie officer; still his head was hung, but now he was talking to the hacker for the first time in a long time.

"Yeah?" Michael asked offhanded as he continued to type.

"Is Robin mad at me?"

Michael shrugged. "I don't think so."

"You don't know, or you don't think so?"

Michael stopped typing and turned around. "I don't think so. She didn't mention anything to me anyway."

Sakaki nodded and sighed. "Do you think she'll forgive me?"  
  
"Sakaki, I just said she's not mad."  
  
"But . . ." Sakaki paused. "Even if she's not mad . . . that doesn't mean she'll forgive me."

Michael sighed and clapped the rookie on the shoulder. "Ask her yourself."

Sakaki turned around to see the elevator door opening and the redheaded witch stepping off. He quickly looked around for an escape route, but Michael stopped him and pushed him towards Robin.

"Hello." Robin said cheerfully."Umm . . . can we talk?" Sakaki spoke quietly and he looked only at his shoes."Sure." Robin grabbed Sakaki's hand and pulled him off to the kitchen with her. "But in here, I want to make some coffee."

Sakaki swallowed hard and he didn't speak as Robin prepared the coffee pot and filled it with beans. Finally as she waited for the coffee to finish she turned to him. "What did you want?"

"Umm . . . I'm sorry."  
  
Robin shook her head. "It's okay."  
  
It was Sakaki's turn to shake his head. "No, no it's not okay. I shot you. And I have to know if you forgive me."  
  
Robin grabbed Sakaki's chin and pulled his face up so he had no choice but to look at her face. "Sakaki." She said quietly. "I do forgive you. Besides" She turned his head so that they were looking down the hallway and at Michael as he typed away at his computer. "Some good came of all of this."

Sakaki nodded.

"And Sakaki? I'll talk to Zaizen today. You won't be fired."

Sakaki turned around again and bowed very low and politely. "Thanks Robin. You're a good person."  
  
"So are you." Robin said. Sakaki shook his head and walked away, though he was still depressed, he looked as if a weight had been lifted from his back.

----

Zaizen sat in his office, on the table were twin revolvers, each able to fire only six shots. Next to them were twelve bullets lined up, the tips of the bullets were a glowing green. Finally the door opened and Amon walked in.

"Alright." Zaizen said in a somber tome. "I have official orders; Kita Nobunaga is to be terminated. I know the STN-J captures witches, but Nobunaga is an exception. Amon, you're orders are to kill him."

Amon nodded. "I will."

Zaizen then pointed out the twin revolvers.

"These are special Orbo revolvers. We've had them for a while, but I haven't ever had need to use them before now. Amon, each of these Orbo bullets has 1000 times the power of the normal kind. They'll eat through a witch's body like acid."Zaizen turned his chair away from Amon and faced his window again. "You know I hate killing witches, but this time . . . this is for Doujima and Karasuma, and for Robin and Sakaki. Kill Nobunaga."

Amon had to ask the question that bit at his tongue. "What if I am able to capture him alive?"  
  
Zaizen didn't move the chair; he just kept staring out of his window at the bright day. "You're orders, Amon, are to terminate Kita Nobunaga. Dismissed."

Amon took one of the revolvers and six of the bullets and nodded. "Yes sir."

----

Michael was still typing away, when Robin returned and sat down on the chair next to his own. She had an odd sort of smile on her face, he noticed, as she sat a box of donuts down in front of him.

"Thanks."

"Michael." Robin asked, and he sensed a hint of something in her voice, what it was, he couldn't tell, but it made him interested. He stopped typing and turned to her.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Robin said, shaking her head a bit. It was unusual for Robin to act this way, but Michael didn't get a chance to ask her anymore about it, because his computer gave a small ding that indicated incoming mail.

Michael punched up the email and he gasp at what it said.

_Dear Hunter Bastards,_

_You have killed Mr. Fletcher, and Mr. Norris._

_Now two of yours will have to die._

_I will gut them like the pigs they are._

_I am poised to strike like the Dragons of Old._

_ Kita Nobunaga-san_

_- Yakubyougami_

In five minutes everyone in the office had heard the message and Michael was conducting a trace of the email trying to find its source location. Amon was standing in the corner; in his hand was the revolver from before. He looked down at it and truly he wondered if this could stop Nobunaga.

Robin was at Michael's side, looking down at the computer screen in wonder as the hacker typed away next to her. Sakaki, after his talk with Robin, seamed to feel more like part of the team again, and he had joined them behind Michael and Robin. He still wasn't talking or looking at anyone, but it was obvious he was becoming more and more his old self.

Suddenly the computer beeped and Michael snapped his fingers. Kosaka made his way over to them and Zaizen began to listen in over the speaker phone on Michael's desk.

"He sent the email from a library downtown." Michael said, his enthusiasm suddenly dying.  
  
"Meaning he's long gone by now." Amon shook his head. "Keep looking for him. Check security cameras around the city."

Michael nodded and returned to typing. Kosaka shrugged and walked away muttering something about useless hunters, but Zaizen didn't hang up his phone.

"Robin, in my office." Zaizen's voice spoke over the speaker phone.

Robin stood and turned her head up the stairs where she could see the big glass window of Zaizen's office. She began to walk towards the stairs when Sakaki stopped her.

"Hey, um, do you, well-"

"I'll talk to him." Robin smiled. Sakaki nodded and bowed to her before returned to the computer with Michael.

----

Kita Nobunaga was standing in the middle of the old Dojo in which he had made his new headquarters. The headless manikin was still in the corner, the sign still tied to its chest and a katana tied around its waist.

Nobunaga was planning things now. He couldn't hack into the STN-J computer, but he could indeed hack into the hospital computers and he had done so. He found out that two young women had been admitted after a car wreck.

Nobunaga knew very well they were the two hunters.

The Dojo was practically empty, except for a few katanas that hung on the walls and a couple of punching bags. In the far back was an office, which contained a desk, computer, and futon.

Nobunaga was sitting at the computer typing away learning everything the hospital records could tell him about Karasuma and Doujima, the two hunters he had injured. He smirked at seeing the fact they'd both make a full recovery.

That, Nobunaga wouldn't allow happening.

He reached down to the sash that tied his karate uniform together and pulled up the katana he had used before. He held it aloft in front of himself and he smiled.   
  
Karasuma and Doujima would die like pigs.

----

"Sit down Robin."  
  
Zaizen's chair was turned so that its owner was facing the window, looking out over Raven's Flat. Robin nodded and sat down in the chair in front of Zaizen's desk and looked over waiting for him to speak.

"How have you been?"

"Sir, if you are going to ask me about Sakaki, please just do so."

Zaizen laughed and turned the chair around so that he faced Robin. She was smarter than most of the STN-J he worked with. He only wished some of the people at the Factory were more like her, might make him go through fewer headache pills.

"Now Robin, understand that I know it wasn't Sakaki's fault, and if it was up to me I'd clear him completely from the charges, but there are people above my head, and they're worried." Zaizen's eyes flicked over the girls face. "But I will take into account whatever you say to me."  
  
Robin stared back at her boss and shook her head. "Sakaki is a good person. And he didn't mean to harm me."

Zaizen spun his chair back around to face outside the window. "Yes I know. But . . ."  
  
"I don't blame him, and you shouldn't either."  
  
Zaizen shook his head and smiled. These new kids were always something, but somehow they seamed to breathe some life into this office.  
  
"You know Robin it's been nice to have you and Sakaki in the office. Nice to have a change from Kosaka's constant ass kissing."  
  
He reached into the desk and pulled out the gun he had taken from Sakaki days before. He set it down on the desk and stared at it for a moment, and then he turned to Robin.

"I have to talk to some of the people I work for, but you tell him he'll have this back in time to go after Nobunaga."

"Thank you." Robin smiled.

----

Kita Nobunaga dressed in an old gray turtle neck and a pair of old jeans, and his old weather stained trench coat was walking through the hallways of the local hospital, on his way to find Karasuma and Doujima.

He couldn't have snuck that Katana in with him, but he did manage to bring an American Bowie Knife in tucked into the pocket of his trench coat. He'd soon kill the two hunters; he'd gut them alive and leave their innards splattered on the walls for all the people to see.

He walked down the hallways and he saw the door which would lead him to the hunters. He was here. It was time to take revenge for Mr. Fletcher and Mr. Norris.

"Kita?"  
  
Nobunaga heard his name and one of his hands instantly went for the knife, but his eyes were quicker and he managed to spot the woman who spoke. A dark haired American woman, dressed in a nurses uniform.

"Sarah?"  
  
In his pocket Nobunaga released his grip on the knife and he walked forward and he embraced the woman in a hug, one that she returned quickly holding him.

"What are you doing here Sarah?"

The dark haired woman smiled and pointed to her uniform.

"I got my degree. I was going to try to get a job in New York, but Mr. Fletcher told me that you were moving to this town so I had to come. I hoped I'd see you. What are you doing here anyway?" She asked as she tilted her head.

Nobunaga shook his head. "My business here can wait. Let's go get some coffee, Sarah."

Nobunaga walked off, hand in hand with the American woman, and silently he cursed the two Hunters. He would kill them soon, but not in front of her.

He just had to wait, because soon those Hunters would be rotting in hell.

-------------


	5. The Last Lap

**Witch Hunter Robin**

**Time Off**

**Chapter V - The Last Lap**

**Disclaimer**: (I always forget these) I do not own Witch Hunter Robin® or any characters. They are registered Trade Mark™ of Sunrise and now apparently Sci-Fi™. This story was written strictly out of the fact I enjoy writing and I enjoy watching Witch Hunter Robin®. I am making no money off of this, only reviews.

Storyline, Plot, and Kita Nobunaga©, Jerald Fletcher©, and Sarah Rhodes© are all my property.

----

"He could be anywhere." Michael sighed. For hours now he had been checking the area around the library where the email was sent but instead of finding something he had come up empty handed.

Amon nodded. He was standing behind where Michael and Robin sat. Kosaka had also joined them, Zaizen was listening over his phone from his office, and Sakaki was far in the back hearing their words without seeing their faces.

"Poised to strike. . ." Robin read the email quietly to herself for a moment. She had done this many times before. "Dragons of old. . ."

For a moment Amon and Michael ignored Robin's constant re-reading of the email, but suddenly Robin remembered where she'd heard those words before. It was a long shot, but it was also possible.   
  
"Michael, there is a Dojo near the Church I pray at call the Old Dragon."

In a flash Michael had searched the computer and sure enough the Green Dragon Dojo had once been the biggest karate and Kendo school in this part of the country, but it had gone bankrupt after a lawsuit, a student lost his hand in a sword duel and now it was just called the "Old Dragon".

Amon turned towards the elevator, but Robin stopped him.

"You shouldn't go alone, I could--"

"No Robin." Michael said sternly. "It's still too soon. Let Amon go, he can take care of himself."

Robin sighed and sat down next to the hacker again. She was worried.

Amon said nothing as he disappeared into the elevator and out of sight.

----

Kita Nobunaga and Sarah Rhodes sat inside a small Starbucks coffee house, sitting at the desk of the chairs sipping their coffees slowly and enjoying one another's company.

"So what have you been doing Kita?" The American asked from behind her dark haired face. The Japanese man shook his head as if trying to avoid the question.

"Mr. Fletcher is dead." Kita said. Of course, in reality Jerald Fletcher was at the Factory, alive and well, but Nobunaga had no way to know that. Sarah gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth when she heard this.

"How? When?"

"A few days ago." Nobunaga said sadly as he sipped his scolding hot coffee. A man shot him, him and his friend Norris.

Sarah shook her head in horror. "That is awful Kita, did you call the police?"  
  
"No." Kita said as he sipped the coffee. "It was a Government Agency that killed him. The Police can do nothing."  
  
Sarah blinked and looked at the man next to her. "The Government? Why?"  
  
Kita shook his head. "I do not quite know why they do what they do. It's an Agency called the STN-J."  
  
Sarah scrunched up her nose as she tried to think. "I don't get it." She sighed. "Why would the Government kill Mr. Fletcher? He was such a nice old man."

Kita laughed. "I don't know Sarah, but . . . Sarah you should go back to the States."  
  
"Why?" Sarah asked at once.  
  
"They are after me too."

"Did you do something wrong Kita?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why are they after you?"  
  
"I don't know."

Kita lifted his head and looked over at the dark haired beauty next to him. "But they may harm you to get to me. They call themselves police, but the STN-J is nothing but Terrorist working for the Government. Dirty Terrorist Bastards."

Sarah then had to ask. "Did you know Mr. Fletcher had a special power?"

Kita lifted his eye brow. "What?"  
  
Sarah nodded. "I saw him before. He could make fire appear. I saw him light candles just by thinking about it." Sarah bit her lip. "Maybe that's why they killed him."

Nobunaga smirked a bit. Yes, he thought, that is why.

"But then." Sarah said, working out everything more. "If that's why they killed him, then why are they after you. . . Ahhh!"

Sarah's scream echoed in the coffee house, but no one heard it. Because at that very second everyone but she and Kita had stopped moving. Time had stopped.

"Sarah, its okay. I have some things to tell you."

----

Amon was now outside the "Old Dragon" Dojo. He walked towards the door and as he did he pulled the revolved from his belt and held it strong in his hand.

With a mighty kick Amon broke the door open, standing in the middle of the Dojo was nothing but a headless manikin. Amon kept his gun poised at his side and he looked around, looking for any signs of Nobunaga.

Walking around slowly, he had searched the entire Dojo in a few minutes. Nothing. No Nobunaga.

Suddenly a horrible thought entered Amon's mind.

_You have killed Mr. Fletcher, and Mr. Norris._

The lines from Nobunaga's letter flooded back into Amon's mind and the horrible realization of what the Witch was planning dawned on the hunter.

_Now two of yours will have to die._

Amon had originally believed the two of yours referred to two Witch Hunters, but suddenly he realized that Karasuma and Doujima were probably the two that Nobunaga meant. He realized that the sick Witch would kill the two girls as they lay in the hospital.

_I will gut them like the pigs they are._

Amon turned and ran back to his car, moving faster than he ever had before.

----

"Michael, he's going after Karasuma and Doujima."  
  
Amon's voice began to speak from the speaker phone on Michael's desk, and everyone who heard it was disgusted and horrified.

"Amon." Zaizen had appeared, it seamed when he wanted to he could move the distance between Michael's desk and his office very quickly. "I'm sending Sakaki to the hospital, you get over there as soon as you can."

"Sakaki?" Amon's voice spoke back. "Alright, I'm on my way."

Zaizen turned around to where Sakaki was currently cleaning the tear that Kosaka had spilled, the rookie looked up at his boss and watched as the older man tossed the gun down at Sakaki's feet.

"Go."

Sakaki nodded, holstered his gun, and ran to the elevator. As he did Robin watched him from her seat beside Michael and she was suddenly filled with the need to be helping in the fight.

"Michael -"  
  
"No Robin." The hacker said in a heartbeat, without even turning his head over to the redhead beside him. Robin sighed and turned back to the papers she had been reading.

----

"You're a witch?"  
  
Kita had explained everything to Sarah. Everything that she could understand now in the time he had. She had taken it surprisingly well, considering. Now Nobunaga had the hardest task ahead.

They had left the Starbucks and now they had found their way to the Dojo where Kita had made his home. Nobunaga noted right away that the door was broken and he knew the Hunters would be after him soon."Now leave the country Sarah. They're after me, but they may come after you too."  
  
"Why?" Sarah asked, a tear falling down her cheek. "Why would they come after me?"  
  
Nobunaga shook his head. "Just go."

"But I--"  
  
Nobunaga sighed. He had no choice really. He had people to kill, and if she was going to be a problem, he had to take matters into his own hands. He grabbed Sarah's arm and looked at her with apologetic eyes.

"This will hurt."

Nobunaga flared his hand out and smashed his fist into the back of her skull. Sarah didn't even scream as she fell forward on the counter in front of her. She was completely out cold and by the time she woke up, his task would be done.

"Goodbye Sarah. I go to kill the bastards."

----

Sakaki arrived at the hospital as fast as his motorcycle could carry him there, but still he worried if he was too late. Quickly he ran inside past a old woman in a wheelchair and a orderly in a white jacket.

"Hold it!"  
  
A man behind the counter shouted out behind Sakaki, but he turned his head and shouted back quickly.  
  
"I'm a cop!"  
  
Of course, Sakaki wasn't a cop, but it was always easier to say "I'm a cop" than "I'm part of a secret organization that hunts witches"

Running as fast as he could to the stairs Sakaki drew his gun from under his jacket and prepared to move along the hallways. He had to get to Karasuma and Doujima before Nobunaga did.

Sakaki was worried, for he knew that Nobunaga was dangerous with his time powers, but still he'd lay down his life willingly if it meant not only helping his friends, but maybe making up for the trouble he had already caused.

Finally he had arrived outside the door to Karasuma and Doujima's room. With a sharp kick he broke the door off its hinges and aimed his gun inside, there was no Nobunaga, but there was a nurse who screamed.  
  
Lowering his gun Sakaki shook his head at his stupidity. The noise had awakened Karasuma and Doujima.

"Sakaki!" Karasuma said, upon realizing who it was. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Sakaki sighed and sat down on the edge of Karasuma's bed. "We thought Nobunaga might be coming after you. Amon's on his way don't worry about anything."

Doujima laughed. "Obviously if you're here with a gun instead of roses you're here because a Witch is after us, what she means is weren't you suspended?"

Sakaki shook his head. "I _was_ suspended. But Amon and Zaizen both agree we need all the help we can get . . . and Robin and I had a talk about it."  
  
He said the last part in a whisper as he remembered the horrible feelings of that day when he had shot Robin. He had never felt worse about anything in his life. He knew he's see Robin laying against those crates, blood spattered over her sweater and coat, her eyes glazed over in his dreams until the day he died. He was just happy she was alive and well now.

The nurse who had screamed before had calmed down, but suddenly a second scream echoed from her mouth. Sakaki spun around to see Nobunaga standing at the doorway, in his hand was a large bowie knife, covered in blood. He had already killed a doctor downstairs and now he was here for the girls.

"Nobunaga!"  
  
Sakaki brought his gun up and fired three shots at the Witch, but Kita was quicker (with his powers anyway) and before Sakaki's bullets even hit the wall Nobunaga had appeared in front of him. The Witch grabbed the rookie's hair and pulled his head backwards.

"Should I kill you now, or wait and see if you shoot any more of your co-workers?" Nobunaga laughed.   
  
Sakaki growled and spit on the witch. "Bastard!"

Nobunaga only laughed again as he thrust his knife into the Witch Hunter's stomach. Sakaki felt pain overtake him as the steel of the blade pierced his skin. He couldn't even scream he was in so much pain. The young STN-J officer fell to the ground as blood began to flow very fast. Nobunaga pulled the knife out and raised it above his head.

That's when the shot rang out.

Nobunaga screamed as his arm exploded in a green light and he fell backwards, dropping the knife.

Amon was standing on the fire escape of the room, he had fired the Orbo Revolver straight through the glass and into Nobunaga's arm. The witch screams and strained his face to stop time, but to his horrific astonishment, time did not stop, it only slowed down, and it was already starting to speed back up.

"My powers! What have you done?"  
  
Before Nobunaga could react he saw Amon began to pull the trigger again. Time was still slow enough around him for Nobunaga to run, and run he did. He ran from the room and down the hallway as he cradled his left arm in his right one. A thick green liquid was oozing into his arm as the thin red blood oozed out of it."This isn't over!"

As time returned to normal, Amon stepped into the room and ran to Sakaki's side. The dark hunter turned the boy over into his arms and he was filled with rage as he saw Sakaki's unconscious and bloody shape in his arms.

Make no mistake; Amon was not the type of person to show concern for his fellow Hunters. He wasn't the kind of man who showed warmth or compassion, and his sense of humor was as dark as the rest of him. But not even Amon couldn't pretend to hide how much he wanted to kill Kita Nobunaga. Nobunaga had caused Robin to be shot, Karasuma and Doujima to be in a horrible car wreck, and now he had stabbed Sakaki.   
  
Amon was the only Witch Hunter left who was in shape to fight.

----

"Michael."  
  
Amon's voice carried through the room from the speaker phone. Michael and Robin both turned their heads to the phone in interest. They had no camera in the hospital and they didn't know what had happened.

"Amon? What happened?"  
  
Amon's voice replied. "Sakaki was stabbed."

Robin turned her head away from the phone as she heard the words. Michael shook his head and sighed deeply. Nobunaga had ruined everything.

"But I shot Nobunaga."   
  
Robin and Michael both turned back to the phone at these words. Both of them silently hoped and even prayed that Nobunaga had been killed, but as soon as Amon explained it in more detail they sighed once more.

"Amon, according to what Zaizen said about those special Orbo bullets, I'd say you have until this time tomorrow to find Nobunaga before his powers return.""Then I'll find him." Amon's voice said.  
  
"Amon?" Robin asked timidly. She was afraid of the answer, but if she didn't find out she'd hate it even worse. "Is Sakaki alive?"

There was a pause, and then Amon spoke. "For now."

Then the sound of a dial tone then followed.

Robin had had enough. She stood and turned to Michael, and he knew what she was going to ask. Already he was shaking his head no.

"Michael, I'm going after Nobunaga."  
  
"Robin, you can't."

Robin shook her head. "I have to. Amon cannot go alone. Even without his powers Nobunaga is still dangerous. Please Michael."  
  
Michael bit his lip. It was hard to say no to her when he agreed with everything she said, but it became easy once again when he realized that she could die. He wouldn't let Robin die. He couldn't bear those thoughts.

"You can't Robin."

"Michael." Robin moved her face closer to his and stared into his eyes for a moment. Michael began to blush just being this close to her. "If that kiss before meant anything, please let me go."

Michael was so surprised at those words that he nearly fell over in his chair. He was astonished. "Y-you knew?"

Robin smiled at him. "It's hard not to know when someone kisses you."

Michael bit his lip and sighed.

"Go Robin."

Robin smiled and began to turn away, and then she stopped for a moment, unsure of the idea that had come to her mind. Knowing she didn't have time to hesitate, she turned and kissed Michael on his cheek quickly, and then before he could react in any way she turned and ran towards the elevator.

Michael just watched in amazement as she left. Then he laughed and shook his head. "How can I not like her?"

Michael turned back around to his computer and he paused. He looked up towards Zaizen's office but he already knew what the boss would say.

And then, in the biggest shock of the day, Michael saw Zaizen appeared from the door of his office, quickly he walked down the stairs and set a revolver like the one he'd given to Amon on the desk next to Michael, then he dropped some car keys next to the gun."This is a one time thing, you understand."

-----------------


	6. Eye of the Storm

**Witch Hunter Robin**

**Time Off**

**Chapter VI - Eye of the Storm**

**Disclaimer**: (I always forget these) I do not own Witch Hunter Robin® or any characters. They are registered Trade Mark™ of Sunrise and now apparently Sci-Fi™. This story was written strictly out of the fact I enjoy writing and I enjoy watching Witch Hunter Robin®. I am making no money off of this, only reviews.

Storyline, Plot, and Kita Nobunaga©, Jerald Fletcher©, and Sarah Rhodes© are all my property. Oh and I guess that guy, Norris© is mine too, but I really don't care if you steal Norris©.

----

Kita Nobunaga was sitting on his small orange plastic seat on the midnight subway run. He held his left arm tightly to his chest and his face was contorted into a painful sneer.

He dug deep into the dark green and black burns that covered his arm, trying with all his might to find the bullet that was lodged inside him. With a painful grunt the Witch removed the battered bullet and let it drop to the floor. With a heavy sigh he watched his burnt and bloody arm and he vowed to kill that Hunter called Amon one day.

What scared him the most is the fact that he could no longer manipulate the time around him. He looked around at the faces of the thugs and hobos who were riding the subway at this late hour and he damned them all. He cursed them in his mind until he could see them burning in the fires of hell.

His powers were gone, and now all he could do was imagine pain and death to his enemies, he couldn't make it true.

With a grunt he stood and waited for his next stop. He'd go to the Dojo and wait for his enemies. He'd wait for death, be it theirs or his.

He walked across the empty Dojo floor, past the headless manikin and the punching bags that hung from the ceiling and down to the Dojo's office room. He looked down at the katana that lay across his desk and he picked it up in his right hand. He was going to fight to the very bloody end.

----

It seamed everyone was moving towards the Dojo in their own ways. Robin was running as fast as her feet would carry her. She knew that on foot she would arrive a bit late, but it was her only chance. She had to help Amon; she had to prove that she could do this.

Her thoughts drifted back to many other things as she ran. She thought about Sakaki, and Doujima, and Karasuma. She thought about the pain that Nobunaga had put them all through, and she thought about the way they must be feeling right now.

She also thought about Michael, and what had happened recently. She wondered what really _had_ happened. She wondered what would happen next. She shook her head, afraid to finish thinking about those things.

Robin Sena thought about quite a few of those things, but the one thing she didn't think of, or even remember was the shards of the Orbo bullet that were still lodged in her chest. She didn't remember that using her craft may be harmful, even deadly to her.

Reaching a pale hand into her pocket as she ran Robin pulled out her glasses and slipped them over her nose and onto her face. She'd be ready for Nobunaga.

----

Michael was doing something that he had never imagined doing before. As he drove Zaizen's car down the street he looked nervously over at the revolver that sat on the dash board. True, he knew how to shoot a gun. Often times when there was little or no work to be done he'd go down to the shooting range at Raven's Flat and try his hand at target shooting.

The problem was he had never actually shot anything besides a target. Of course, with Amon's experience he didn't think he'd even need the gun, but he still couldn't be too careful.  
  
Michael's mind wandered back to Robin and he sighed. He was confused by what had happened a lot, and he had no clue about what would happen next. And truly he didn't want to think about anything else right now than finding Amon and Robin.

But still, he had to admit, this was shaping up to be one crazy week.

----

Amon's car stopped outside the Dojo and the dark hunter stepped out of it and reached for his revolver. Kita Nobunaga's power to slow down time was gone, and now he was nothing more than a human. Amon would destroy Nobunaga now, while there was still time to do so.

Walking forward Amon reached the same door he had broken only a few short hours ago. With a powerful kick he smashed in the door and stepped inside, his gun drawn and his eyes sharp.  
  
Amon saw Nobunaga standing in his office, a katana in his hand. Without a second thought the hunter brought the gun up and fired, but Nobunaga jumped down behind his desk before he was hit.

That's when Amon heard the quiet, minuscule sound of a foot step. He turned around ready to fire but the woman was too fast, she smashed a kendo stick down on Amon's arm, causing him to drop the gun.

Sarah Rhodes had not left the country as her lover had tried to make her, instead she had waited for those hunters to come for Kita and she planned to fight them herself. Her assault on Amon surprised Nobunaga even more than the hunter.

"Sarah, get out of here dammit!"

Rhodes wouldn't listen, she swung the kendo stick, trying to connect it with Amon's neck and break his spine in the process, but the hunter was too fast. He swept out with his leg and tripped the American woman; before she fell Amon grabbed her shirt collar and then slammed her into the wall. Sarah Rhodes fell to the ground out colder than ice.

"Bastard!" Nobunaga grabbed up the katana once more and came running out of the office towards the hunter. "She isn't part of this!"  
  
Amon was too quick to be consumed by the Witch's attack, which was blinded with rage. When the katana swiped for his neck, Amon ducked down and connected his fist with Nobunaga, causing him to drop the sword.

Amon then went for the gun, but before he could reach it Nobunaga had thrown himself onto the hunter's back and began to beat his neck with his right fist. Amon fell to his knees and lunged forward, causing Nobunaga to be thrown from his back like a bronco bucking its rider.

Unfortunately Nobunaga had fallen closer to the revolver, and in a moment the witch had picked it up.

Amon jumped backward and ran across the room as Nobunaga fired two shots from the revolver. Amon barley darted away from the Orbo bullets as they flew. He heard the next few shots and he threw off his coat, behind him the bullets struck the coat and it began to hiss and fuzz with the combination of Orbo and acid.

Finally however, the revolver was empty. Nobunaga threw the empty gun aside and grabbed a katana off the wall. Amon looked around and picked up the katana that the Witch had dropped earlier.

"How fitting." Nobunaga spat. "We shall fight and die as our forefathers did, we shall die by the code of old."

Amon snarled but said nothing. The fight had begun. Nobunaga ran forward and swiped his katana at his enemy, Amon jumped backward and countered with a slash of his own, which cut deep into Nobunaga's left arm.

The arm, which was already charred and destroyed by the bullet from earlier, could feel no pain. Nobunaga took advantage of this and darted his blade out, with a flick and a slice Amon jumped back, but a thin sever into his arm was now oozing blood out like water from a faucet.

Amon gritted his teeth but ignored the pain as he jumped in for a second attack. Amon's blade was swift and sharp but Nobunaga's was swifter and sharper and when the two combatants stepped apart again Amon's leg had been sliced, and blood now stained his pants.

"You can kill with your gun all you like, but when it comes to a true man's duel you are useless!"

Amon could no longer ignore the stabbing pain in his shoulder and his leg. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this fight up. And Nobunaga knew it all too horrifically well.

"Are you prepared to die now, Hunter?"

Amon leapt forward again, but before either he or Nobunaga could strike, a great sheet of flames appeared burning brightly on the blade of Kita's Katana. Nobunaga screamed and dropped the burning sword as the bright orange tongues of the flames licked at his fingers with a lustful hunger for his skin.

Amon turned around in time to see Robin standing at the threshold of the Dojo, her eyes burning with both resolve and with a dancing flame. Suddenly however Robin's eyes went wide and her mouth opened in a frightened way.   
  
The fifteen year old hunter fell to her knees and clutched her chest almost as if she was having a heart attack. It was then that she remembered the Orbo shards that still burnt with their power from within her flesh. She wanted to help Amon, she needed to fight, but it became increasingly difficult to keep her eyes open and keep focused. The flames that burnt on the sword and the flames of determination and resolve that burnt inside Robin's soul were all dying down into a mound of ashes and broken dreams.

Nobunaga looked down at his right hand, and at the small burns that now adorned it. He cared not, if the Hunter hadn't passed out, he knew she would have ignited his very body with the burning pain of the flame.

And yet Robin had done enough, for Nobunaga was unarmed, and Amon still held his sword aloft in his arm.

"It ends."  
  
Amon stepped forward and swung the blade but in a last effort for survival, Nobunaga threw up his left arm. The green stained, charred limb was cut clear in two by the sheer power of Amon's slash, but as his arm fell to the ground Nobunaga stepped back and he was alive.

No blood fell from the stump that was once an arm, for no blood remained in the arm after the Orbo-Acid bullet had burnt it to a crisp. No pain did Nobunaga felt as he suddenly became a one-armed man. He smirked and grabbed a katana off the wall behind him, and it was then that Amon cursed his luck to fight in a room that's decoration was swords hanging on the walls.

Nobunaga was wounded, but not dead. With an evil smile he jumped forward and connected his blade with Amon's. The hunter growled and slashed back, and this time it was Amon who got the best of his foe. A streak of blood appeared across Nobunaga's gray sweater as his chest was sliced.

Nobunaga screamed and jumped forward in an attack of blind rage. All swordsmen know that when you lose your temper and attack in rage only two things can happen. You will die, or you will win. It is an all-or-nothing move, the last effort of a desperate man who had no other chance for his survival.

But Kita Nobunaga, while desperate, was lucky.

He caught Amon's arm just under the wrist and with a slash the hunter dropped the sword, before Amon could react Nobunaga slashed again and caught one of his legs, causing the hunter's weight to become too much with the earlier wound and the new one.

Amon fell to his knees and looked up at Nobunaga. He had lost his balance and he had fallen. According to the law of the Wild, the law of Club and Fang, when you fall, you die.

And so it was that Nobunaga placed his blade on Amon's face. In the slanting angle, the blade touched both his right cheek and part of his neck, just behind the ear.

But it was that ear of Amon's that gave him some hope. He heard the sounds of footsteps. A sound that Nobunaga did not hear, because he was too consumed with his hate and lust for blood.

"I promise you death, and I shall not disappoint." Nobunaga said as he dug the blade deep into Amon's cheek. The hunter only smirked.

"Michael."

Nobunaga was confused by this, but he never got the chance to realize the meaning of the name. The sound of a gunshot was the last sound Kita Nobunaga, thirty-one year old native of Japan ever heard.

The Orbo-Acid bullet struck him in his forehead and he was thrown backwards, as he fell the katana dragged across Amon's cheek and blood fell from the new cut, but Amon didn't even acknowledge the pain as he watched the Witch fall and die.

It was over, Kita Nobunaga was dead.

----

Robin's eyes opened and she felt . . . different. Her vision was blurry, more so than usual. And her chest hurt. There was a bright light above her head and she had to squint until her eyes focused. Once they did she noticed the white tiled ceiling and realized she was in a hospital.   
  
Then she realized this all seamed very familiar.

Moving with some difficulty and pain and sat up and looked around. She was lying on a small hospital bed, she tried to stand, but a gentle yet firm hand appeared on her shoulder and pushed her back down into the pillow.

"You rest."  
  
"Michael."

Robin turned her head to find the computer wiz at her side. He had a goofy grin on his face and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"What happened?"  
  
Michael shook his head. "When you used your craft the last ounce of power those Orbo bullets had tried to stop it, of course they couldn't stop it, but the shock of their power made you pass out. We took you here just in case."

Robin turned her head and noticed she was in a large hospital room and in a bed to her left lay Sakaki. He was sleeping rather peacefully, considering the fact he had been stabbed in the stomach with a six inch bowie knife.

And father past Sakaki was Doujima. She was sitting up in her bed and eating some food. She had a look on her face that told she wasn't enjoying the hospital food, but she made do. When she noticed Robin looking over at her, she waved.

Beyond Sakaki was an empty bed where Karasuma should have been laying.

"There all gonna be fine." Michael said, causing Robin to turn back to him. "They started Doujima and Ms. Karasuma on physical therapy today; they say they should be back to work by next month."  
  
"Easy for you to say!" Doujima complained. "If that damn exercise yard doesn't kill me this food will! Of course with all the lack of eating and exercise, I look even sexier."

Robin turned back to look at Michael and before she spoke he answered her question.  
  
"Sakaki will be okay too, the surgery went well."  
  
Robin nodded, she was glad to hear it.

"Amon's okay too." Michael said, in answer to the next question he was sure she would ask. "Just a few cuts here and there."

Robin nodded once more, and then she yawned.   
  
"Go back to bed." Michael said reassuringly. "We'll talk later."  
  
"Thank you." Robin reached out and hugged Michael for a moment, and then with another yawn she crawled back under the blanket. "Good night Michael."

The hacker smiled leaned down and kissed Robin's forehead for a moment. "Good night, little Robin."

"Michael."  
  
The hacker turned around to see Amon walk into the room. Behind him an exhausted Karasuma was being helped back into bed by a nurse.

"Yeah?"  
  
"That girl who was with Nobunaga." Amon said. "When the Factory people came to clean up the Dojo, she was gone."

Michael sighed and shook his head. "Figures. Was she a Witch?"  
  
Amon shook his head. "I don't think so. She attacked me with a stick; I didn't get any signs of powers."

Michael shrugged. "Well I'm sure Mr. Zaizen can talk to the police and have her picked up."  
  
Amon shook his head softly, but said. "I'm sure he can."

----

In a small hotel room Sarah Rhodes sat on the bed, tears streaking down her face. Kita was dead, Mr. Fletcher was gone, and she had nothing.

She had been raised by Mr. Fletcher, who had been a friend of her father.

She wiped her eyes on her blouse and looked up at the television. It showed a news story on, a reporter was standing outside the Dojo. Grabbing the clicker she turned up the volume.

"Neighboring business owners heard gun shots at the closed down Green Dragon Dojo today. Government trucks were here not even an hour ago, and it is not yet clear why or what the shots were. rumors say a Terrorist named Kita Nobunaga was killed by Federal Agents today."  
  
"He was not a terrorist!" Sarah screamed, her anger was bubbling up to it's breaking point, and suddenly she shrieked, for the television had exploded. She looked up to see the screen broken and smoke rising from inside it. She looked down at the television and watched in amazement.

"Did I . . . did I do that?"  
  
----------------

**The End . . . ?**

----------------

Taaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh-Dahhhhhh!

Bows to all the readers  
  
And that mah friends is _Witch Hunter Robin: Time Off_.

Puts on a Jimmy Buffet CD and starts dancing to _License to Chill_

Thank you for reading. Hope it wasn't too sucky…


	7. DVD Extra: Amon Auditions

**Note**:

Because of fanfiction.net's policy, and because I don't want my stories removed, I've had to take down the DVD Extras.

I will soon be replacing these chapters with "Deleted Scenes", which are actually just some extra scenes I'm going to write, which will be in the proper, novel form.

This way my stories are removed and you still get some kind of extra.

  
Also, if the Fanfiction.net boss people see this, I know that notes like this are not allowed, but it is only for a couple days while I get the deleted scenes ready.

Thank you,

**Golden-sama**


End file.
